Spying Leads to Trouble
by TotalGeek17
Summary: Lian Crock is one of the most feared supervillians in the galaxy. Her mission is to infiltrate the Team. She has to learn all of the secrets, but she ends up getting closer to Damian, the leader. Will she go against everything she is to become one of them? Or will she betray the one person who finally sees who she is? In Future.
1. Prologue: Making Contact

**I do not own these characters at all! I really hope you like it. The characters are Bruce Wayne Barbara Gordon, Dick Grayson, Sportsmaster, Lian Crock , and the new generation of YJ league. Clark Junior Kent (Superboy/Miss Martian), Kent West (Artemis/Wally West (he didnt die)), Briana Gordon-Grayson (Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson), Damian Wayne (Batman/Talia Al'Ghul), Tulia (Rocket/Kaldur). All the people who were in the YJ are now in the Justice League in addition to the one's before.**

**Kent West (Speedy) -speedster -Kid Flash's costume -blond hair -tan -green eyes -just like Wally in personality **

**Brianna (Bree) Gordon-Grayson (Batgirl) -part of the bat family -Barbara's Batgirl costume, but purple and black -soft curls of ink black hair -high IQ, sweet to everyone but Speedy -acrobatic, martial arts expert, hacker **

**Clark Jr. Kent (Superboy) -has superboy's powers -has telekinesis from his mom -black hair and clear blue eyes -really tall and muscular -same personality as his father -Same superhero/reg outfit as dad **

**Tula (Aquagirl) -Black hair -tan -brown eyes -quiet and introverted -sugary sweet -superhero costume: teal shorts and blue tank -reg clothes- purple shirt with bowtie black and white skirt, black flats **

**Damian Wayne (Robin) -same costume as Dick (1st robin) -bossy, secretive, angry -leader -used to be a killer -black hair -Caucasian -blue eyes -6 feet -acrobat, martial arts, and a bunch of other fighting techniques -reg clothes-red shirt with leather jacket and combat boots **

**Lian Crock (Miss) -5'7" -killer -villain -undercover for Light membership -red hair -gray eyes -tan -flexible -master at killing people -fav weapon, daggers -superhero costume-black high heel boots (6"), red mini dress with cut at chest in shape of a M, black domino mask, black leather bomber jacket -regular day clothes-same boots, black skinny jeans with white crop top and same jacket -hacker, high IQ**

* * *

I see them from a mile away on the beach as I walk across. They're laughing and goofy smiles are painted on their faces. They are weak; they should not be happy, that is a weakness. These people are bad at their night jobs, they are superheroes. They are not heroes, they do not do good. The family is bad. They are corrupt.

I strut in my black bikini, toes are gleaming from the variety of rings decorating my feet. I feel boys and men alike staring me. I roll my eyes, totally thinking about kicking their butts, but I barely restrain myself. I am the Lian Crock, also known as Miss after all, the most feared villain of all time, I could easily do it right then and there. I haven't even been that bad, just destroying bad guys (superheroes) with my trusty daggers, and my natural and honed in skills that I learned from my dad. And most of them have powers and I don't, talk about inequality!

Anyway, so I'm strutting down the beach, projecting confidence that I don't really feel. I approach the Waynes (i.e. the Bats) with a seemingly predatory smile on my face. Game time. I come up to the teenage boy's chair, and covertly place the tennis ball onto it. I walk away as if nothing has happened. I set up my chair and wait. Soon enough, the family has come in from the water. Showtime. The teen, Damian Wayne, grabs the ball, and goes out to play with his little niece, Briana Gordon-Grayson, another teen, though only fourteen. They toss the ball back and forth, but the girl overshoots it, and I take the opportunity to look at the book I brought that doubles as a remote controller for the ball. See, the ball has a chip in it that follows the commands I put into my "book." I send a command for the ball to roll under my chair. It does. Part 1 complete. Part 2 commences now.

The older teen points his finger at me as if that will make me give the ball back to him, and definitely not kick his butt for his poor mannerisms. Yeah right! I ignore him and continue to actually read my book. He's pointing his finger at me again. Men. Ugh. My daddy, Lawrence Crock, told me that they are the worst bad guys of them all, and must be put down, except him of course. I ignore him and continue fake reading my book. He's walking over.

"Hey, why didn't you give me back my ball?" I keep reading, pretending I'm indifferent to his bulging muscles.

"You know, it's rude to point. And I have a name, it's not 'Hey you,' it's Missy." Annoyed with the stupid idiot, Damian Wayne, I grab the ball, and throw it barely withholding my actual strength. "Here's your ball. Bye now." I pretend to read my book, waiting for his stare to go away.

"You're not going to ask for my name?" Damian asks, bewildered.

"Nope. I already know who you are. The famous Damian Wayne, heir to a multi-million dollar to Wayne Industries is kind of hard to miss." I roll my eyes. I know more about him than he knows about himself. And I'm not a stalker, I just read his file that my dad gave me about the Waynes for a future kidnapping. I refused to take part in it when I realized later that they are the Bats. I do not have a death wish. I don't know why, but I didn't tell him my latest discovery. I know he really lives in Gotham with his extended and massive family really, but Daddy said that Happy Harbor, Rhode Island is where the base for YJ operations is.

He finally leaves me to my peace and quiet, but as I try to continue to read my book, a headache starts coming on. These headaches have started to become more and more frequent than of late. Voices scream in my head, and it takes everything in me to not put my hands on my ears from the agonizing pain. It finally stops, and all I can think of is that one of those voices sounded just like that Wayne boy. Strange. Well contact has been made with the leader.

Part 2 completed. Now to infiltrate the Young Justice League.


	2. Chapter 1: Fight!

**I own nothing but the plot and a few made up characters. The rest is YJ's.**

* * *

I spot the area that the Young Justice team is scouting for villains like my father, Sportsmaster, and other members of the Light. I was assigned a different mission, save the team's butt against the villains (my colleagues) in order to gain their trust. The villains are slowly leading the team to an abandoned warehouse in Happy Harbor. I sneak into the warehouse, and crouch off to the side to wait for my moment. The team is fighting Sportsmaster and Count Vertigo, and they are losing badly. It seems that they do not know how to use their powers or act like a team. They are yelling at each to work with them, and there seems to be no leader of this group. Hmmm. Filing that information for later use.

Now seems to be the time when they are just getting pummeled. I swoop in via grappling hook, a birthday present from Dad. My dad told me that he wanted it to be a training exercise for me so, he wasn't going to hold back and Count Vertigo agreed as well with this idea. I land right in front of my father, my red hair flying out behind me. "Hi daddy, ready to go a round." I smirk. I quickly take out my daggers, and stand ready for whatever he brings my way. He takes out his mace, and starts spinning it rapidly. The mace come flying at me, I quickly block with my silver dagger. I counterattack with directing that same dagger into his calf. He lets out a bloodcurdling scream in agony. I quickly replenish that hand with another dagger, and come at him again. He has already regained his composure, and is coming at me with the mace again. We do this for several more minutes until finally, he falls from all of his stab wounds, unconscious.

I quickly move onto my next opponent. It seems that the Young Justice team is just standing there in awe of me. Wow, they are such idiots. Count Vertigo tries to let out that sonic scream of his, but before he does, I have already snuck up behind him and sliced off his headgear that enables his scream. Before he has time to recover, I use the blunt of my dagger and hit him upside his head. He's going to have a nasty headache tomorrow.

The team is still staring at me. I take a bow just to add a little bit of finesse to my already impressive show. That snaps them all back to the present. One of them in the red and black robin costume, Damian Wayne comes up to me and shouts "What the hell Miss? We had them handled!"

I laugh, "Seriously, that was you guys handling it? I beat them up in a couple of minutes. I'm guessing you've been at this for hours," I lift up an eyebrow. And cross my hands over my chest.

"Miss, aren't you supposed to be one of them?" Tulia, Aquagirl asks, seeming uncomfortable talking me, one of the most revered villains in the business.

"Let's just say Daddy and I had a little bit of a disagreement, and I decided that maybe I'd take a crack at being one of you people." The lie easily slips from me, I feel a little guilty, but they are the true bad guys under the guise of being good.

Suddenly, their comms crack to life, "What is your status?" Bats asks. Damian replies, "They have been knocked unconscious, and we are bringing them in as well as an uninvited guest." While, this conversation was occurring, the other "heroes" were tying up my dad and Count Vertigo. I put my arms out so, that they could tie me up and put a bag over my head as well, considering they are bringing me into HQ. I have to make them think that I already don't know where it is. Ha Ha suckers! Damian, the sour puss, does the honors. Now is the time to go undercover, bring down YJ and take my rightful seat in the Light, but why do I feel so guilty?

* * *

I have entered the inner sanctum. That was my first thought after the bag was pulled off my head with a flourish. I was in the center of a big white spacious room with the tubes off to the side. After taking in my surroundings, I take a look at the team. Damian is scowling, but I have a feeling that that is the norm. Superboy (Clark Jr.), Speedy (Kent), Bluejay (Briana), and Aquagirl (Tula) are just staring at me in bewilderment and awe like they cannot figure me out yet. Well, I guess since I am one of the most feared villains ever that they would be a little revered at my abilities. I see Nightwing (Dick), Batgirl (Barbara), and Batman (Bruce) stared me down with that infamous bat-glare of theirs.

"Why are you here?" Bats gruffly said in that annoyingly deep voice of his. What is up with that voice anyway, it's like he has marbles in his mouth when he talks. **(I watched the Dark Knight Begins and I had no idea what-so-ever what he was saying with the voice disguise thing. Now that I think about it, I had no idea what anybody was saying to begin with.)**

"I thought the team already told you, I had a change of heart, and decided maybe being a 'good guy' wasn't as overrated as it seemed." I chalantly said, stretching my tied arms over my head.

"Why are you really here?" Damian yells up into my face; he bat-glares at me.

"I just told Brucey, if you were listening, lil' Dami." I smirk.

"What do you know?" Dami yells slamming his fist into his palm like he wanted to hit something more solid, still giving me that bat-glare.

"I know all of your "secret" identities. Don't worry, the Light don't know a thing. Oh, and by the way, I'm not scared of that 'bat-glare' you bats are doing. I grew up with Vandal Savage as my babysitter, nothing scares me." I smirk. Actually, Savage was a great babysitter, he let me go on crimes with him as a young child, and all the way to the present-day just for old time's sake.

"How about we even the playing field?" Damian rips off my black domino mask. He drops the mask in shock at seeing my face.

"Surprised? Little sassy Missy from the day at the beach is really Miss, though my real name is Lian Crock." I smirk. Damian's mouth is open in shock. After my response though, it snaps shut, and his eyes harden.

"I thought you had red stripes." He gritted out through his teeth.

"Oh, I have naturally white stripes in my hair from being dipped into the Lazarus Pit a couple of times. You can easily disguise them though with dying them a different color for a day." I again smirk at his idiocy.

"But, I looked you up. You had a file and everything." He shook his head in bewilderment.

"You seriously think that I would not have any hacking abilities? Wow, you're dumber than I originally thought." I laugh at him. God, people these days will trust everything on the internet.

Batgirl and her daughter chuckled, "You may be a villain, but you sure have guts to trick Damian, he is one of the best fighters in the League."

I laugh, "Well, if you guys let me out of this interrogation, we'll see about that." I put my hands up to them, gesturing for them to untie them my hands. I probably could've gotten out of them, but I wanted them to trust me, and besides I have to have a couple secret moves in the vault for a rainy day. Bats unties me, I get up. I stretch as the team clears away the stuff littering the floor, the chair I was trapped in, a couple magazines, and some stray cups. Wow what pigs. Wonder what their kitchen and living room look like?

"Bring it." I taunt Damian Wayne. "You know who my mother is?" I ask smirking, dodging one of his punches with a backflip. I know that the answer I'm about to give him is something he will never guess unless he read my file. Which I highly doubt. That seems like more of Bats thing or even Nightwing's thing. "No guesses? Hmm. Well then, you already know Daddy is Sportsmaster, but did you know that my mom, Andrea Beaumont, was once engaged to your dad?" I land a punch to his stomach. He quickly regains his defense position after groaning in pain. "Did you know that once DaddyBats and Andrea didn't work out, she had a thing with my dad? Or that when she had me that Andrea knew she had to give me up in order to protect me from the gang members that killed her father and that she would never stop at killing every last one? Or even that she was thinking of leaving me at DaddyBats doorstep until she found out that a week earlier, Talia Al'Ghul had dropped you off at his doorstep? My mother didn't want to add even more stress to the Bats so, she left me with my father. You know, now that I think about it, you robbed me of that chance to be a good guy." I smirk knowing that that statement would weigh heavily on him for the rest of his life. I am honestly thankful for Andrea's decision of giving me to Daddy because then, I would not see superheroes for who they really are. Evildoers in disguise. He throws a punch in anger. I quickly dodge it and land an uppercut, knocking him off balance. I could easily take him down now, but what would be the fun in that? "Using your anger can knock you out of the game, Sour Puss. I may possibly remember you in class in fourth grade, and you getting mad at this one kid, who called you a bastard. You know you might want to go to an anger management class if you are still beating up kids seven years later." I land another punch to his chest and retreat with a backflip.

"How can you possibly know that?" He grunts.

"Oh lil' Dami, I know everything about you, don't you know I read both of your files, the one for Robin and the other for Damian Wayne. I also may remember you getting detention for beating the poor kid to a pulp." I smile. I end the conversation with a sweep under his legs, knocking him flat on his back. ROBIN FAIL.

I hear nothing, no sounds emitting from other people as if they too had just gotten the wing knocked out of them. I then hear a collective breath as the team and the Bats see Damian gets up albeit a little shakily. Everybody rushes over to him, but his eyes seek out mine. His eyes look really weird, something indescribable, no not hate, and not respect either. Totally strange.

* * *

I am sitting by myself on the couch watching cartoons, bored out of my freaking mind. What does the team do to keep themselves from hanging themselves from boredom?! I feel a presence in the room with me after having that mini-rant session in my head. I look side to side, nothing. I finally looking up realizing one of my new team members is a Bat with Dick, the acrobat as a father. I see her upside down with her legs anchoring her as she appears to be doing crunches. Why? My answer, I have no freaking clue.

"Hi, I'm Brianna, but you can call me Bree. I just wanted to introduce myself before you hear anyone else's opinion of me." She smiled, waving at me with still holding that crunch form, and swings downward, to sit on the couch without a hard landing. I give her a 10. She hugs me. I am totally shocked, then relax and ease into the hug. I feel guilty, soon she won't even want to look at me. "I just want to thank you for kicking, the Demon's ass earlier. Ever since he become leader, he suddenly thinks he is oh so better than everybody. So thank you, you now have my respect forever."

"It was really nothing. He needs to work on not being distracted by small talk." I give a Cheshire grin while saying that. "Sometimes though, talking too much can be a problem. Like that speedster, what as his name again? Oh right, Speedy!" I point a finger up at my AHA! moment.

"Can you possibly make that jabber mouth of a speedster to shut up when you get a chance? Please I'm begging you!" Bree's hands clasped, and she shakes them at her as if desperately praying to her.

"Hey!" I feel a rush of wind, and suddenly, Speedy is standing in front of us. His sparkling green eyes were glaring down at Bree's startling ice blue eyes. "I do not need to shut up. People are charmed with me when I speak!"

"Yeah right! Do their eyes glaze over and do they try to covertly back away from your running mouth? The answer is yes!" Bree shouts. I totally see it now, Bree and Speedy have a potential thing as in they pretend to hate each other, but really it's just pent up sexual tension. It's just like my half-sister, Artemis and Wally's relationship was, by what I figured out from Daddy's mad mutterings under his breath when the couple was seen fighting crime. I hear a couple of more shouts and the two are still glaring at each other as I quickly slip away to give them some space. Hopefully the two will just kiss and make up or however love-hate relationships work.

* * *

I find myself in the kitchen with a hot chocolate, hiding behind the countertop to spy on the two little fifteen year olds. "What are you doing?" Damian asks with that growl in his voice that I am becoming oh so familiar with.

"Oh you know, just spying on your little niece and her future boyfriend." I smile and quickly look over the counter to spy on the future couple, then ducking down before they can spot me, though I doubt they would with their loud arguing. I look up from my position behind the counter to see Damian towering over me with his arm crossed. Mmh bulging muscles. I lick my lips subconsciously at the sight of that body of his.

"It looks like you're spying on some of the members of the team." He growled, his eyes quickly shooting up to make eye contact with me after just staring at my lip licking. Interesting…

"You are an idiot if you don't see the sexual tension between them, but considering it's you, it actually makes far more sense now." I pointed to the future couple, you were walking out of the living room into one of the halls still arguing with each other.

"No, Bree would never date. She's my little niece." He sputtered, obviously ignoring my comment about him being an idiot. Which is so true.

"Wow. You really are blind. Bye. Gotta get ready for bed. See yah tomorrow for training. I'll kick your ass again. It'll be fun." I smile as I walk into one of the many halls to find my room that DaddyBats assigned to me.


End file.
